Brunch Before Noon
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Miku goes into a small diner during brunch hour and thinks about many different things as she observes the people and things around her. One-shot, rated T for no real reason.


**A/N: Here is a one shot slightly based of a song I heard in the radio today.**

 **Mikus pov**

I walked into a dinner during brunch hour on a Sunday. I sat down at a table, somebody left a newspaper behind, I move it aside to maybe read later.

A woman greets herself, her name was Lily, she hands me a menu and asked me if I want anything to drink.

"Just some water," I told her.

I would get coffee but it was almost the afternoon and I wasn't all that tired anymore.

When she left I flipped through the menu, I didn't want a meal and they didn't have any leek dishes.

Lily came back with my drink and asked me what I wanted.

"A slice of strawberry cake," I said as I observed the woman.

She had long hair and big boobs, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was beginning to fall apart. But the thing I found the most interesting was a little picture she kept in her little notepad. There was a terrible drawn orange and banana and the words "Love U Mommy" was written on the paper.

"Who wrote you the little note?" I asked the waitress before she left.

"My kids did, they are only 4, they are twins," she said with a smile. She then looked in my eyes with slight shock.

"You are the first person to notice that picture," Lily said.

"Oh," I replied with a slight smile.

"Your cake should be out in a few," Lily said as she walked away.

I grabbed the newspaper from before, a teenage pop star that I wasn't familiar with committed suicide, my horoscope was normal and I was trying to find the comic section to cheer me up.

Just then the bell over the cafe door rang, a beautiful woman with pink hair stood at the door.

"Luka!" chimes the purple haired owner as he approaches the woman.

I pretend to look away as they kiss, the man soon leads her to a nice table on the other side of the dinner.

Next to me a woman who has gotten drunk in the morning babbles to a white haired bartender. Both have big boobs. First the Waitress, then the pink haired women, now the drunk woman with brown hair and the bartender. I look down at my chest and sigh.

Past the bar is a little window where the chef works, the waitresses put food orders in front of him and he take them. The man is tall and has pink hair, he notices me and smiles.

I then see him lift up a strawberry cake and put it on the window counter, Lily grabs the cake and I look away.

Soon a small piece of strawberry cake is places in front of me, I look up at Lily and she gives me a smile before walking away.

I start to eat the cake, but then I feel somebody looking at me. A girl with short green hair looks at her reflection in the diner window, she doesn't notice me. She fixes her hair and checks her make up before she is greater by two teenage girls around her age, one has golden hair in a side ponytail and the other has curly red pigtails. They walk off with smiles and giggles.

Nobody else comes into the diner as I eat, the owner has joined the pink hair girl with her meal, the drunk girl from before has passed out and a man with glasses leads a small girl with black hair out of the diner as I finish my last bite.

Lily comes to bring my check, the cake was cheep and the water was free, as I pull out money for a tip the church bells ring signaling the end of church and the beginning of noon.

The bells chime in harmony, they remind me of your singing voice, the bells of a couple walking into the diner chime in with the chapel bells. All the bells harmonize like our voices.

I miss his voice, I miss his goofy smile, I miss his big hugs, I miss his love of ice cream, I miss his blue hair and matching scarf, I miss him.

A man with red hair and a red scarf comes into the diner and helps the drunk woman out of the diner, they both laugh like we did. That man kind of looked like you…

I drag my head out of the clouds and pay my bill, I also leave a big tip for Lily and her kids. I take the newspaper in my hand and head for the door.

I throw the newspaper away by the door before leaving, it 5 past noon and I'm bored and lonely, but at least I'm no longer hungry.

 **A/N: This one-shot is a little random, I tired to put in as many vocaloid as I could but I couldn't think of a lot.**

 **I tried to make most of the people that walked in obvious but only 3 characters got names. Here is who everyone was supposed to be if you are confused:**

 **The drunk is Meiko, Lily's kids were Rin and Len, the owner is Gakupo, the girl checking her appearance was Gumi, the dead pop star wasn't given a description but we are going to act like I was talking about IA, the bartender is Haku, the chef was Yuuma, Gumi's friends were Neru and Teto, the man with the glasses was Kiyoteru and the little girl was Kaai Yuki, the couple that came in before Miku left was Piko and Miki, the man that came and got Meiko was Akaito and the man that Miku think about when the church bells were ringing was Kaito.**

 **Anyway if you liked this little one shot and maybe want it to be continued with more detail on Miku's life, please review.**


End file.
